Worriness Reviles Love
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: After the exalt's death, Gamer's been really worried about Chrom. After making him feel better, Chrom confusses to Gamer that he loves her. And truth be told, Gamer felt the same way towards Chrom.


Enjoy

Note: Gamer is the name I chose for the female avatar. Don't like it, don't read it

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

As usual, the prince of Ylisse was training, unaware of a set of eyes were watching him.

A few stabs at the training dummies, some slashes, heck, even cutting them in half was the prince's usual training ( when he did it alone ).

The set of eyes frowned, worried about Chrom. Ever since Emmeryn died, Chrom's either been uncontrollably upset or uncontrollably angry. This couldn't be good for his well-being, right?

With a cough, the set of eyes walked out of the shadows and into the light, still unnoticed by the Ylissean prince.

"Um, Chrom?" Her worried voice filled the air.

"Hm? Oh, Gamer. Is something wrong?" Chrom asked the tactician.

She twirled her finger in her light blue spiky medium length hair, almost biting her lip. How could she tell Chrom what he needs to hear gently?

"W-well I was wondering if you were ok," the tactician replied.

The Ylissean prince frowned. "Of course I'm ok. I couldn't be better," he replied.

"I beg to differ," the tactician said, pointing at the unfortunate wooden dummies that fell by Chrom's blade, Falchion.

The Ylissean prince looked at all the dummies that fell by his blade, frowning. "Gamer, you know that's how I train when I'm alone," the prince replied.

"Yeah, but most of them are still in one piece. Most of these are either halved or quite abit of pieces. Chrom, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you," the tactician replied.

With a long, possibly needed sigh, Chrom sat on a bench, making sure Falchion was sheltered before he did. "I just can't wait till my sword is through Gangrel's gut. He needs to die, I swear," Chrom replied, closing his eyes. The last memory of Emmeryn passed though his mind. How helpless he was to save her, how she fell to her doom by her own choice, how her blood was everywhere, even though her body was still, somehow, in one piece.

The prince tensed at the memory, and Gamer noticed. She walked next to Chrom and gently touched his shoulder. She got on one knee so her eyes could see Chrom's ( since they were about the same hight ) and whispered: "We did everything we could, Chrom. But if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

Chrom opened his eyes and looked at the pair of brown eyes infront of him. "No... It wasn't your fault. Your plan was brilliant, and if it wasn't for that dast- Gangrel, it would've worked," he whispered back.

"Chrom..." Gamer started.

"Gamer, I appreciate your help. Really, I do. And I'm grateful you're in my life," the prince said, smiling in what seemed like forever to the tactician. "And if it comes to it, I'll gladly give up my life if it means saving your's one day."

The tactician was at a lost for words. She didn't know how to respond to what the Ylissean prince had said. Chrom took it as a sign to continue, since he wasn't finished. "And...I know this may shock you, but...I love you," the prince said, a slight blush across his face.

"Chrom..." Gamer started again. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," the prince replied.

He leaned in and gave the tactician a strong yet gentle kiss, which made the tactician's face blush like crazy, but... She liked it. And for what seemed liked forever the prince and master tactican stayed like that. Chrom broke the kiss, then chuckled at seeing the tactician blushing.

Gamer smiled, then leaned her head against Chrom's chest with her smile still there.

"Chrom... I love you too," the tactician finally said.

"Together, my love, we will bring peace to the kingdom," Chrom spoke, stroking his fingers in Gamer's light blue hair with a smile himself.

"Yeah..." the tactician replied, enjoying Chrom's fingers stroking her hair.

* * *

After killing Gangrel, Gamer and Chrom married. And together, they made sure peace was to the kingdom. Well, for the 2 years it lasted, anyways. When Gamer gave herself up to defeat Grima, Chrom was devastated but knew he would reunite with his beloved tactician. And he did. Gamer was surprised to see that the kingdom was in great shape, but knew it was cause of Chrom, her beloved husband.

* * *

**Me: **Wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


End file.
